iAfter Graduation
by icarlyvictoriousfan
Summary: What happens when Carly, Sam, and Freddie graduate? Read and find out in this wacky tale of what happens after Graduation. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

iAfter Graduation

This is my first multi- chap. Wish me luck!

I don't own iCarly. All I own is this story.

Chapter 1-Prologue

Carly's point of view

Today was finally graduation day and I was finally leaving school. Wait, in maybe 4 months I am going to college. Darn. Thought I was done for a while. Well guess not. So I am in my room getting my graduation outfit on when someone knocks on my door.

"Come in." I say zippering the coat to my graduation uniform.

"Wow can't believe my little girl is graduating." A voice said from behind me.

When I turned around, there was my dad. "Dad I thought you were on a submarine in the Atlantic." I say hugging him.

"Well I couldn't miss the graduation of my little Snug Bug." He said.

"Well thanks and I can't believe that you left for me. I say getting tears in my eyes.

Spencer hollered from downstairs "Dad, Carly, com on Carly has to get to school."

"Coming." I yelled back at him.

When my dad and I get downstairs and Sam is in the kitchen eating ham, she always does that. Freddie was at the computer looking at his email and then I coughed and only Freddie looked at me.

"Sam come on we have to get to school." I said.

"Yes, mother." She responded eating the last bit of her ham.

We got in my car (a gift from Spencer and my dad) and drove to school. When we got there, there was a banner that said 'Good Luck Graduates' and there was balloons every ware. Sam was in the passenger seat looking out the window. I thought she would be pounding on the windows screaming 'Let me out' or something but she never did. That was odd.

I go into school and go to Mr. Teacher's room **(I couldn't think of a good teacher last name)** and went to my seat. Sam was still out of her mind and that was strange. Freddie came in a minute later. Soon MR. Teacher began to talk.

"Well we will be going to the auditorium and then you will graduate." He said looking at the clock. "Well here we go."

So we got into alphabetical order and then we walk to the auditorium and sit in the lines we were told the previous day. So then all the parents and other people who want to see the class of 2012 graduate. I saw Spencer, dad, Mrs. Benson, Mrs. Puckett, and Melanie. I had no idea why Melanie was here when Sam hated her. But I guess she wanted to see her graduate.

Principal Franklin came up to the microphone and said the Welcome to Ridgway High School speech he said at every assembly. So then he started to say the names of the people who graduated.

"Fredward Benson." He said and Freddie went up." MR. Benson will be going to Seattle University of Technology." Then all the people in the audience clapped and then Freddie went to sit down. I put my thumb up to congratulate him but he looked not like himself.

Then it was few minutes till Principal Franklin said "Orenthal Gibson." Gibby stood up and then we walked up to the stage and took his diploma and I guess he wasn't going to collage because Principal Franklin never said a word.

A few other kids went up and then I heard him say "Samantha Puckett." Sam went up and she looked like she was happy to be graduation. So Principal Franklin said" Samantha will go to the Seattle school of the Culinary Arts." People clapped and Mrs. Puckett and Melanie stood up and began to clap and cheer. Wow, I guess they were happy that Sam graduated. I was impressed.

Lots of other kids went up and Wendy was one of them. She was going to Harvard for Marine Biology. I heard she was going to Yale, but I guess she changed her mind.

"Carly Shay." Principal Franklin said. I got up and went to the stage and he handed me my diploma. Then he told them the collage I was attending. I was attending Yale for a fashion courses. Well I do love that idea.

The last few people went up and then we could go to the gym for some refreshments and then we had to leave by 12. Well that was a weird thing. Your last day of high school and it ended at 12. Okay then.

12 came and Freddie, Sam, and I went outside for a few pictures. My dad wanted them so when he went back he could see me. So we took like 400 pictures and we stood there and talked a bit.

"So, Sam I am very happy that you graduated." I say.

"Yeah, but I will be happy in collage I guess." She said walking away.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam get in Freddie's truck, and then driving away.

Well there is the prologue. Read and review and I will update sooner!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is chapter 1 of iAfter Graduation!**

**Shout out to Kezziexx for the AWESOME review!**

**Carly's Point of View**

**Oh, I don't own iCarly.**

Chapter 1

_Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam get in Freddie's truck and then driving away._

"Spencer, look. I said.

He saw what I was talking about. "Hey do you." I shook my head.

"I have no idea why they are leaving when we are doing something afterward at my house." I said.

"Well they will come back. They are only 18 years old." I said.

****************ONE DAY LATER*************************

We never heard anything about Sam and Freddie. They never came back from where ever they were. So Mrs. Benson went to work after graduation and never knew that Freddie disappeared with Sam.

So I decided they would never come back. I decided to look on their splashfaces and tried to look up there phones on that tracker thing Freddie showed me when Sam went to Trouble Waters. There was no sign of them on their splashfaces, and they must have changed their PearPhone numbers. Well it was worth a try.

"Spencer, I think they will never come back. I mean they got in the truck before Freddie could even say bye to the school. That was the weirdest thing ever." I said sitting on my couch.

"Carly, I agree. But maybe we…" He was cut off by someone pounding on the door.

"Come in." Spencer said.

The door opened to a worried Mrs. Benson.

"Have you seen Freddie? I was supposed to give him a tick bath and he never came home this morning." She said.

"Umm… Mrs. Benson Freddie disappeared right after graduation and no one has seen him since." I said.

"What?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Yeah. He went with Sam." Spencer said.

"Why would he go with her?" she asked.

"We have no idea. All I remember is Sam getting into Freddie's truck and then I turn around and they are driving away. "I said. "Also, I checked everything; Freddie is no ware on the internet or his phone. He changed his number and he never updated his splashfaces."

"Why would he change is number and never update. He always updates." She replied sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Benson if I could go back in time and fix this, I would." I said.

"Well we can't because you need a time machine and those aren't invented yet." Spencer said trying to enlighten the mood.

"Spencer go do something." I said.

"Fine." Spencer groaned and went to his room and came out with a yoyo.

"So you are telling me my Freddie is missing?" Mrs. Benson asked me.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked her.

"We could go to the police station and file a missing persons report." Mrs. Benson said.

"Wait Mrs. Benson remember when the kids got lost in Japan and you had that chip thing." Spencer asked.

"What chip thing?" I asked.

"When Freddie was little, I put a locator chip in him and that was the best thing I had ever done." Mrs. Benson asked.

"So we will locate him?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we have to wait until tomorrow because I have to get to work. See you guys." Mrs. Benson said as she walked out of the apartment.

**Review and Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I guess here you go! Chapter 2 of iAfter Graduation! **

**I don't own iCarly. That is a shame.**

**NOTE: THIS IS DURING THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN MRS. BENSON FOUND OUT FREDDIE WAS MISSING.**

**Las Vegas, Sam's Point of View**

Yeah me and Freddie ran off to Vegas. It was the only place that people get lost in. So he and I ran off there. When we got there, we changed our phone numbers and ignored the emails we got from Carly and whoever else she has looking for us. So we never went on our splashfaces to update.

"Sam, we have to get some place to crash for the night." Freddie asked.

"Yeah, we need to. So what is the cheapest hotel or motel out here in Vegas?" I asked.

"Well there is a Super 8."(**A/n I don't own Super 8.)** He said and we went to the hotel and booked a room for the night.

Then in the morning we decided to go job hunting. Well that was turning out really well. Not. All the jobs were at bars and Freddie didn't like bars.

Well there was a job we hadn't tried. We looked up street vendors.

"Hey Freddie what about street vending." I asked looking at a list of jobs.

"No way. That is gross and do you know that that is way too close to the road." He said looking at his job list.

"Well what are we supposed to do? I mean there is no job here for us and it is so difficult." I said.

"Sam you need to calm down." He said patting my arm and kissing my forehead.

"Okay, can we go home." I asked.

"Which one? He asked.

"Home. Home with Carly and Spencer and your mom." I said.

"Sam, I know you wanna go home but we have to stay here." Freddie said and we hopped in his truck and drove to the Super 8 motel and stayed another night.

**Spencer's point of view**

So Mrs. Benson is sitting on my couch trying to locate Freddie and Sam. She even got a police officer. I think his name was Ed or something. But, that isn't important. All that is important I we find Sam and Freddie. Carly called the collage Freddie was attending and they told her they never heard from him. That was useless.

"Okay, Mrs. Benson you have been looking at that GPs thing for 20 minutes and it never located him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he must have found out about it and got it remover or the warranty expired." She replied.

"Wow that is bad. All we have is that Carly saw Sam get in the truck and then them driving into the horizon." Spencer said.

"Well we have to find those kids and we must ask the airports and all other things that crossed the Washington Boarder." The police officer said.

"Well how do we do that?" Carly asked.

"Well I have to call them and it could take a couple of hours." The police officer said.

"Well than do what you have to do to find those kids!" I screamed at the guy.

"You know what would happen for screaming at a police officer?" The police officer asked me.

"I don't know. Get arrested?" I asked and he shook his head. "Well I am sorry. Sam is like another sister to me."

"Well I understand but we have to find them. I will call the border and the other people I mentioned and then we should have some answers." The police officer said getting his phone out.

**Las Vegas, Freddie Point of view**

Sam and I have been in Vegas for about 2 days now and well this is weird to say it feels right. I don't know. Sam and I are finally together and now we are in Vegas trying to start our lives.

Oh, yeah we found a job. I wasn't the best but it was easy. We got a job at the local Mall Mart. Yeah I am cashier and Sam is the one who stands in the entrance and welcomes people. She was freaked out when she found out her position but the she was relieved when she saw me from where she worked.

We also get enough money from the first day to find a cheap apartment. It was in the middle of Vegas and the people there were nice to me and Sam. We met a girl names Sara and realized that she did the exact same thing as Sam and I did.

Well that was good to know that lots of people came and to run away from something in Vegas. Well it is Vegas. Soon I knew that somehow Sam and I would get found and get busted.

**Well there is chapter 2! I got SO many reviews telling me to continue. So I did! I maybe will update tomorrow or something:)**


	4. Chapter 4

IAfter Graduation

Sorry! Wow I haven't updated this story in forever. Well I started another story iGet You and well I was trying to figure if I should Continue iEngagement. Well here is the next chapter of iAfter Graduation.

PS sorry if I misspell anything. I am updating from an iPod.

Chapter 3-

Sam Point of view

Freddie has been jumpy the past couple of days and well I hate it. We are out in public or out to dinner and well he looks and makes sure no one is near. Well maybe he will calm down or something.

"why are you do jumpy?" I asked him one day.

"Sam I don't want to be found and then I have to go back and be yelled at for running away." he said.

"come on. Maybe Gibby will find

Us or something. Wait that is so far fetched."I said.

"baby, listen. I understand you wanna go home and see Carly, but well we did this and there is no way out of it." he said.

" really? Like I wouldn't be in the position I am in right now?" I said.

" okay I get what you ate telling me. Come on we have to get to work." he said before kissing me.

Well I am standing at the entrance to Mal Mart for 20 minutes and well I guess nobody cares that the fried chicken is in sale. Well I would buy all of it, but Freddie told me no more fried chicken.

Well noon rolled around and people were flocking in here like it was black Friday. Well that was months away. Well a persons who came in caught my attention. It was Brad. So I did my usual routine.

"hello welcome to the store of all stores. We have many items on sale including Fried chicken." I said.

"Sam? Wow I never... Wait I heard that you and Freddie ran off together and everyone back home been liking every ware. I thought I heard they called the swat teams to find you. " he said.

" yeah it is true that me and Freddie ran off together her and well we have been her for a good two weeks now." I said.

" well where is freddie?" he asked.

" he works at register 1 I think." I said.

"thanks and well I know the reason you ran away. I am going to text Carly right away." he said walking and in the the distance I could see Freddie and Brad talking.

Well I could see them talking and Freddie shaking his head and well it was hard to see them then fighting. Well hopefully Carly understands why we had to do this.

Carly point of view

Well Sam and freddie have been missing and we had to call a flipping swat team! They didn't find anything. So well iCarly has been one of those sites that say 'sorry being worked on' and well we have not that much feed back.

Mrs benson had been at out house and spencer has put off making sculptures. Yeah this struck everyone. Hard. Yeah I called my collage I was going to and canceled going. I told them I wasn't ready. Thymes then started to talk bout Sam and freddie, well they have been in the news lately. So I hung up on them.

"Carly you can't just ditch collage." spencer yelled at me.

" I can't take it okay! Sam and Freddie have been missing for almost a month and mrs benson has been sobbing over his picture and well Sam's mom is in Fresno with another guy!" I scream back at him.

" Carly please this is a hard time and well maybe a clue will come to us." he said walking to the kitchen to get some wahoo punch.

I sat in the couch and was watching Girly Cow and well my phone went off. Mrs benson looked at me and spencer dropped the cup he was drinking.

" who is it?" they both asked me.

I looked and Said "it is Brad and he said They are in Vegas and the reason is Sam is pregnant."

Cliffy!

Well what do you think? Well let me know and if you like the story tell other peoples!

Oh I forgot to mention in the beginning I don't own ICarly!


	5. Chapter 5

IAfter graduation

Well I thought I should update and not let you with a very long wait so here it is!

Shout out to Kezziexx! Thanks for the awesome review!

I don't own ICarly!

Chapter 4

Carly point of view

Well that was something. I texted brad ' are you for real?' and he sent a pic of Sam. Well that was Sam. Wait she was a a Mal Mart and she was indeed pregnant. I texted brad something and looked at spencer and mrs benson.

" carly is he joking?" mrs besom asked me.

" no he sent me a pic of her." I said and showed her.

" Well Carly this is a switch and we have to find them. Text that guy and tell us his location." and mrs benson

as back.

" how do we know that Freddie is with Sam?" spencer asked.

" well If freddie did do this he would stay with her."

I said. " brad texted and well they are at th Mal mart in Vegas in the city. And hurry there shift is over at midnight. "I said.

"let's go and get my baby back!" mrs Benson said running out of the apartment.

" I will go get some sweats on. " I said walking to my room.

Mrs benson point of biew

Some weird friend of Carly's found my baby! Well he

Might of got a girl pregnant. Ur I was going to bring him home. Carly came out of her apartment in some weird out fit and with a suitcase.

" why do you have a suitcase? " I asked he.

" we might not be home for a few and well Sam might need a Change of cloths." she responded going to the elevator.

" I will go get Freddie some clothing!" I said running to his room and grabbed a bag and put the in there. I went to the parking lot and found Carly n the back with headPhones in and she as half asleep, and spencer was waiting for me to get in the car.

He we go. Off to find my baby!

Well it is really short. Yeah it was a after

Chapter for the cliffhanger I let in the last chapter. Well here it is!


	6. Chapter 6

IAfter Graduation Chapter 6

Well I was shocked that no one

Reviewed the last chapter.

Sam's point of view ( when mrs benson found out where Freddie and Sam where)

Well brad and Freddie have been talking to brad for like a half hour now and well my shift as over in like 5 hours. Well at Mao Mart I have to work to stinkin' midnight. Yeah I was supposed to be sleeping!

Well brad I saw text someone in the distance. Hopefully it wasn't Carly. That is all I need right now. Well it has been a bad couple of months. Well me and Freddie decided it would be a good idea to do something and well here we are stuck with the consequences. Well it was shocking 3 months before graduation to find out that you were pregnant. Well I guess I am stuck with the consequences.

That is when we decided right after graduation we would run away together and just pretend that we fell off the face of the earth. Well hopefully that would work and no one would look for us and we would go on with our lives. Freddie and I would have the baby and then we would move on.

Well it was almost time for my shift to end and well it was bad. Really? No one Cared that fried chicken was on sale! Well I might go buy the entire stock. Well I can't we only get 100 bucks for each shift, and well freddie gets to keep some of the money he made that night.

Well I was so caught up in the past that I didn't realize that brad came and was standing there.

"what do you need?" I asked him.

"well I have to say that mrs. Benson I going to be shocked when she sees you." he said, laughing.

"brad seriously I have like 6 months left." I said. " I am barley showing."

"you do when you sit." he said laughing walking out of the store.

Well this night could not get worse. Well then I heard a familiar voice.

"SAMANTHA!"

Oh joy. I did the routine and well when I turned it as spencer, Carly and mrs benson with brad standin in the back. I went on my walkie talkie and called Freddie.

"Freddie we have a problem." I said.

-Oh yeah If you wanna see the wedding of iEngagement let me know!-


	7. Chapter 7

IAfter graduation

chapter 7

Spencer's point of view

Well we got to mall Mart and Brad was standing there

Waiting for us.

"Hey Brad." Carly said.

"Hey. She is at the entrance and Freddie is at register one. Here we go." Brad said walking in the store.

Well Sam was pregnant. That was for sure. She looked about 4 months and well she Was big.

"SAMANTHA!" mrs benson roared at her. Well so much for going in calmly.

She started to talk into a walkie talkie and well she was looking at us. We decided to walk up to her.

"Welcome to the store or stores. We have fried chicken on sale. " Sam said.

"What are you doing in Vegas?" I asked her.

"Sam are you..." Freddie stopped and looked at us. "What are you doing here?"

"Fredward we need you two to go back to Seattle. We need you to." Mrs. Benson said calmly.

"I bet Brad already told you guys. Yeah I am pregnant and well we moved here so we wouldn't get in Trouble." Sam said.

"Well if you would of told us we would of understood and well we would of helped you." Mrs. Benson said.

"Well can you come home now? The iCarly inbox is full of questions wondering what is happening with the webisodes." Carly said.

"Should we Freddie?" Sam asked Freddie and she nodded. "Well we will come back with you. But we have to go clean the hotel room."

"We will go clean the hotel room with you guys and then we will head home." I said.

Sam point of view (at the hotel)

When we got to the hotel Fredde and I started to clean and pack the cloths and other stuff. When that was done we went to a diner and we ate some breakfast foods. Well then we went in the road and got to Seattle by daybreak.

"So what do think of being at home?" Spencer asked Freddie and I." Nothing changed since you left."

"Well I am happy that I am home. And well it is good To back." I said.

"Well I guess. I liked it just me and Sam." Freddie said.

"Well just let us settle in and then we will figure it out." Mrs. Benson said.

Well there is chapter 7!

I think there is going to be one to two more chapters left but I am still deciding. Let me know how many more chapters in a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Iafter Graduation

**A/N:**

**This is the final chapter of iAfter Graduation. Thank you for all the nice reviews.**

Chapter 8- The Ending

Sam's Point of view:

Mrs. Benson helped Freddie and I find a house, and then she helped us prepare of the new house for the baby. Well she thought that we should of at least told her before we ran off like that, but well, we didn't.

Spencer and Carly were helpful too, when they weren't asking questions about why and how we left. Well they get the picture. They helped us move into the new house. Well Carly helped Spencer, Mrs. Benson and Freddie prepare the nursery. Well, all she did was order the others where to put stuff. Well that was typical Carly.

Well then Freddie proposed to me. That was a shocker. We were at a diner, after one of the baby appointments and he asked me to marry me. Of course I said yes, and pretty soon, I was going to be Mrs. Benson. Well there was going to be two Mrs. Bensons know, and that was freaky.

Well Freddie and I decided that we would go to a judge and get married there. The witnesses, where Carly and Brad(They just started to go out after Freddie and I came home), Mrs. Benson, Spencer, Melanie,my mom, and the secretary working at the time.

Afterword, we went to a restaurant,and everyone wanted to treat us to a dinner. Well during dinner something happened.

"Freddie." I said panicked.

"Yeah, Sam." he asked me.

"I think my water broke." I said shocked.

"Wait, what?" he asked starting to get up from the table.

"What is up with you two. Enjoy the wonderful food." Mrs. Benson said.

"I would Mrs. Benson, but I think my water broke." I said.

Well you think that Mrs. Benson was crazy before, she was 100 times worse now. She kept telling me to do some weird breathing things and she helped me into the car.

Carly and Spencer stayed and payed. Well then they came running out of there and caught up with us. Then we drove to the hospital.

Freddie's Point of View:

As soon as Sam got to the hospital, they raced her to a room and prepped her. Well I held her hand, and well afterward, I had a broken hand and we had a baby.

We had a girl. We named her McKenzie Renee Benson. She was born at 10:34 pm. She weighed 5 pounds 3 ounces. The doctors told us that she was healthy. She was perfect to us and that was all that mattered.

My mom thought she was perfect and well she was. Carly was happy that she had a niece to love and care for and call her Aunt Carly that she always wanted.

Well Sam was happy and she told my mom straight out that she wasn't giving McKenzie a tick bath. Well they started to fight, and I had to break it up. I guess I was going to have to take charge and make sure that McKenzie would not get her mother's temper. Well if she did I hoped that she would get my tech skills.

In a few days McKenzie was released and well she was a trouble maker. Well we would put her down and then about 10 seconds later, she would start to scream and wail. Well she had a powerful set of lungs for a newborn.

Well this is one way to spend after your graduation. I hope yours was better then mine.

**There was the ending of iAfter Graduation! I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
